The Game That Changed It All
by Princess Night Tiger
Summary: What happens when a certain card slinger gets a special game for a reward, especially one who hasn't been able to drink due to an unwanted guess and with a match maker looking over her shoulder? All we know is that the guild will never be the same. NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza, Bacchana, and Laxus x OC. M for language and citrus.
1. And I Thought Gray Was The Ony Stripper!

**A/N: New story! Sorry to those of you waiting on Home, Love, and Dragons, but I just can't get the words to flow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in fact, own Fairy Tail, no matter how much I wished I did.**

**No lemons in this trip, but a little nudity, and a lot of language. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

And I Thought Gray Was The Only Stripper

It started when Cana got a very interesting new card game as a reward. The game was called Cards Against Humanity, and the guild was in for some big changes.

The only thing that was different about that evening was how quiet the hall was. There were only eleven people there: Mirajane was behind the bar, Gajeel was watching Levi read, slightly pouting because the small mage wasn't paying attention to him, Juvia was spying on Grey, as he was fighting with Natsu. Lucy was trying to break them up. Erza was upstairs with a special friend, and Laxus was talking to the newest recruit, an Air Dragon Slayer by the name of Kendra.

Cana flung open the doors, frustrated as hell. She hadn't been able to drink a single drop on her entire way, all because of her unwanted guest. _Bacchus! _Even in her mind the name tasted bitter.

Their first encounter happened at the Grand Magic Games, when he managed to actually out drink her. They'd hung out a couple times since then, but this was too much.

He'd helped her out on her last job, which was appreciated, but then he wouldn't leave her alone. She couldn't ditch him, no matter how hard she tried, and when she asked him why he was following her, he said that he had business with their master, meaning that she was stuck with him, and he stole all her alcohol.

She'd been flying sober for the last two days and she was ready to kill someone, preferably a bun wearing asshole. "Mira," she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Get me my usual, and tell the master the jackass from Quatro Puppies is here." Cana settled into her usual spot on a table and began chugging her favorite liquid. _Ahhh, I'm alive._

The last time she'd been sober was during the S-class trial, and that was just because she was depressed.

Cana had been resubmerging her sorrows when her new mortal enemy sat down next to her. "What the hell are you doing? I thought you had to talk to the master," she growled.

Bacchus reached up and stole the barrel out of her hands. "Apparently," he slurred. "The old man's out for the night, so the sexy little bar keep sent me your way. You're supposed to let me crash at your place for the night."

"WHAT!? MIRA!"

The silver haired devil simply smiled. "Well, Natsu will probably end up at Lucy's, so they're out. Erza, Juvia, Levi, and Kendra all live at Fairy Hills. Gray's house is basically a freezer, and there's no way I'd send him with Gajeel or Laxus. That leaves you."

Knowing that she would never win an argument with the crazy woman, Cana chose a better route, she stole back her drink from her new roommate.

"Ohh, what's this?" the asshole in question asked. "Oho, I've heard of this game. Hey, Mirajane! You should round everybody up and make them play with us."

"What game is it? Oh, Cards Against Humanity," Cana saw the wheels begin to turn in the young woman's mind. _The great matchmaker has come out to play. _

In no time, everyone was gathered, even Laxus and Kendra. Erza's mysterious guest turned out to be Jallal. Gajeel only came because Levi wanted him to. Natsu dragged Lucy and Gray, so of course, Juvia had to follow. Cana moved off the table and started shuffling the white cards.

"What're we playin'?" questioned the coal haired Dragon Slayer.

Bacchus responded before she got a chance to, "Strip Cards Against Humanity."

"Strip!" most of the woman cried.

The men eyed certain women and a knowing gleam entered their eyes.

"Of course," Mirajane said with a smile. "And remember, if you don't play, it'll make me very upset."

No one wanted that. The girls grumbled and moaned, but sat down anyway. Erza was the only one who wanted to play, but she was also the only one in any sort of decent relationship.

"Okay, so here're the rules," Bacchus slurred. "One person will be the judge and draw a black card. Everyone will have to draw seven white cards, and when a black card is drawn, everyone except the judge will put down the card they think is the best choice, depending on the person. The judge will also choose one card to be the loser, the loser will have to remove one article of clothing. The winner will be the last person wearing any clothes. Once you've lost all your clothes, you're out, unless your willing to start handing out IOU's or kisses, judges choice. Also, you can trade in two black cards if you get picked for last, instead of removing something. I'll be the first judge and it'll go clockwise from there."

Everybody grabbed their cards, and Bacchus drew the first black card. It read, "What's a girl's best friend?"

A few giggles and chuckles sounded from the group. Hands slapped against the table as people threw their cards down and grabbed another. "Is that all of them?" When everybody nodded, he swept up all the cards.

He read through them all once, roaring with laughter. "Okay, we have; anal beads, my vagina, menstrual rage, waking up half naked in a Denny's parking lot, assless chaps, hot people, Count Chocula, natural male enhancement, tentacle porn, gloryholes, or lactation. Hmm." The drunk thought it over as people laughed, more from Natsu's questions the the cards themselves. "I'm going to go with my vagina."

Everyone was a little shocked when they found out that it was Levi's card, but the humor returned Gajeel started arguing when his card, Count Chocula, was picked as the loser. All eyes were on Levi as he stripped out of his shirt. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp as the tanned muscle was exposed, her face red.

She cleared her throat, "Well, I guess I'm up."

The hilarity continued for hours. Lucy was the first to leave, Natsu trailing not long after. She had been to embarrassed to strip passed her bra and panties, so she quit and chose to go home. Natsu kept bugging her as they walked back to her place.

Next out was Gray, mainly because he'd taken off most of his clothes without realizing it. Unlike his predecessors, he chose to stay and watch the rest of the game. His eyes followed a certain bluenette, watching her as she usually watched him. She was blushing almost as frequently as Levi, but she had far fewer clothes.

Once again, she came in last, unfortunately, she had to choose between her bra and panties. Juvia was about to remove her bra when Bacchus made a crude comment. Gray felt something in him snap. _What the hell? She's mine!_

Cana took care of Bacchus for him, while he lifted the water mage over his shoulder. He ignored the catcalls and Juvia was enjoying herself too much to complain.

Mirajane collected the discarded clothes and the game continued. With the exception being Levi, who was currently just down her shoes, socks, and headband, everyone was down to their underwear. Erza was just in panties, the girls hanging free. The only one who seemed to care was Jallal, who kept pinching the bridge of his nose to keep it from bleeding.

Gajeel kept glaring at the bluenette next to him. _How does she keep winning? She's the most innocent one here. _

She ended up losing the next round. Her face was redder than a tomato as she revealed her underwear. _FUCK! I never woulda figured shrimp for the type. _

It was a matching set, black lace that was playing peek-a-boo. The panties, if you could call them that, were basically non-existent. _It's a fucking thong, not just a thong, but one with strings for straps and back._

"Damn, girl," Bacchus whistled. "Who'da thought a cute little thing like you would be wearin something like that under your clothes."

The Iron Dragon Slayer held back a growl, but barely.

Jallal and Erza were the next two out, and everyone got the feeling that the pair would end up breaking a couple of rules that night, mainly the no boys rule at Fairy Hills. _Good for her, _Kendra thought. She glanced at the man to her right.

_Laxus is so fucking hot, it's not fair. _She looked down at her chest. _I need a new bra, I wonder where Levi got her's._

Gajeel lost the next hand, but he chose to give two black cards in lue ofhis boxers. Laxus was the next judge. His card read, "Why am I sticky?"

Kendra's face grew flushed as she thought, _I don't know, but I hope it has something to do with chocolate sauce and a love making marathon. _Checking her cards, she held in her grown. She didn't have anything that would work for that prompt, and she knew she was about to be showing the girls.

Her hands shook as she placed her card on the pile. He read all the options out and picked "My humps," which earned Levi another card. And of course, the loser was her "Sweet, sweet vengeance." She couldn't seem to get her fingers to work. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her bra off.

"Do you need some help?" the object of her desire whispered in her ear.

Unable to find her voice, Kendra simply nodded. She'd never even been on a date, and now a man was running a hand up her spine. He pushed her hair over her shoulder, his hand tracing the phoenix on her shoulder. Her breath was coming in soft pants, then she heard, "Fuck it."

The next thing she knew, she was being cradled in a pair of strong arms as he sprinted through the streets.

Cana glance at the clock. "Damn, look at the time. C'mon puppy, it's time we headed back to my place." She dragged the half naked man up, waved goodbye to Mira, and began the long walk home. The real fun started not long after they walked through the door.

Mira looked to the remaining two. She had watched the pair the whole night, well she'd watched all of her favorite couples, and she knew that all they needed was a little push. "Hey Levi," she called out. "I'm headed out. Would you please lock up? And Gajeel, I'm counting on you to get her home safe." With a quick wave of her hand, she left.

Levi glanced at the man to her left. His red eyes bore into her, lighting her on fire, and sending a flood to her panties. "W-w-well, I-i guess we should get going."

She moved to get up, but a strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back down. Her mouth opened, but the way he was looking at her made her shut it.

"Shrimp," he growled. "You need to go lock those doors, then you will come back here and sit down. We need to talk."

"A-about what?"

"This," then his lips met hers, and she felt herself melt under his caresses.

* * *

**I know, a cliff hanger. I'm not sure what the next chapter will be yet, so tell me which couple you want to see first in the reviews. **

**By the way, Kendra is a character that will probably be in most of my stories, but she isn't me, though I did use my own name because it actually means magical.**


	2. Lacy Bras And Prince Alberts

Chapter 2

Lacey Bras and Prince Alberts

Several Months Earlier

In the dark of the night, a small figure darted away from a dark shop, clutching its chest. The person never turned around, never realized they were being followed by someone much larger than them.

"Gihi, what the hell're you doin' in a place this?"

A light scent of blood and surgical steel followed the retreating figure, calling to their stalker.

"I can smell that, and you can bet yer ass I'm gonna figure out what you got pierced."

Present Time

Levy had no idea what was going on, one minute everyone was playing a not so innocent game, the next she had her obsessions tongue down her throat. She'd spent months, no years, trying to get the stubborn Iron Dragon Slayer to notice her, and all she had to do was take off her shirt? It was much easier than she had thought it would be.

Gajeel picked her up and carried her over to the bar. She would never admit it, but she loved how he could carry her around like she weighed nothing. He her down so that her back would rest against a wooden pillar, then he gently pulled her arms above and behind her head.

"How you doin' Shorty?" he growled low in her ear. "Cause if you want, I'm gonna keep you here all night, screamin' my name. Is that what you want?" He played with strap of her bra, drawing a low gasp from her. "Do you want me to rip these scraps of fabric from your body? Do you want me to bury my face in your sweet little pussy, until you beg me to stop?"

Levy could only nod. _It's just like one of the novels Erza's always borrowing from me. _

A shudder tore through her when she felt teeth scrape her throat. "Uh-uh. That won't do. Yer gonna have to use your words," he mumbled against her neck.

One hand stroked her inner thigh, just shy of her now soaked panties, while the other still held her arms above her head. Levy rolled her hips, trying to force his fingers where she wanted, but he wasn't having it.

"C'mon, Shrimp," Gajeel whispered, "We're not going any further until you tell me what you want."

She knew he was telling the truth, that he would torture them both by walking away, but her voice wouldn't come. Levy wanted nothing more than to tell him what she wanted, but her mouth just wouldn't work.

A finger ghosted over her clit, barely even registering, but it finally broke through whatever was holding her back. "Gajeel! Please!"

"Please what?"

"Fuck me!"

Suddenly, his mouth crashed down on hers. His lips moved against her, and she mirrored the movement.

She was so lost in the kiss, she barely noticed him pick her up and carry her back to a small table. He laid her down, his hands holding hers captive, her knees on the edge leaving her feet to dangle.

Gajeel pulled back, his crimson eyes searching through hers. "Do you trust me?"

There wasn't even a second of hesitation, "Yes."

"If you don't like this, just let me know. We'll stop, and try something else."

Levy was about to ask what he was talking about, when she felt something hard and heavy press on her wrists and drill into the table. Looking up she saw that he had created an iron bar to hold her in place.

Her first thought took her back to their first meeting, but panic never surfaced. That had been a long time ago, and she'd already forgiven him. _And this is nothing like the last time. Gajeel does have an evil gleam in his eyes, but it definitely isn't because he's about to hurt me. _

"You okay?" he asked so timidly Levy had to bite her lip to keep from smiling.

"Gajeel?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we going to do this, or not?"

_Are we going to do this or not?! Oh, Shrimp, you're in for it now._

Gajeel had been fighting so hard to hold himself back. Ever since he'd found his Shorty walking out of that tattoo and piercing parlor, he'd been trying to figure out what she'd been doing there. It hadn't taken him long to narrow it down, and just the thought was enough to get his blood pounding.

He didn't smell any ink on her, at least any more than was usual, so a tattoo was out. Then there was the fact that she'd been around the guild in a crop top enough times that it was obvious she didn't have a belly ring, and she wasn't sporting any new facial jewelry. That really only left a couple of opticians, and considering she what she was holding that night, he knew. He knew exactly what she had gotten done, and he couldn't wait to see them for himself.

Looking down at the girl, no woman, before him, Gajeel couldn't believe how lucky he was. Not only was he going to get the woman who'd been plaguing his dreams for years, but she was willing to let him have complete control, something he craved, but rarely got to experience.

He leaned down and looked into her eyes. The trust and, he hoped, love shining in the hazel orbs stole his breath. Gajeel sealed their lips once again, this time soft and slow. Their lips moved against each other, exploring. He knew they could stay like that all day, but Gajeel had other plans.

Making sure her attention was on the kiss, he crawled on the table. His hands gently traced her trapped arms, sending a tremor through her. He went around her breasts, down her sides settling them on her ass. A moan sounded around them, and he wasn't quite sure who it was.

Gajeel lifted his mouth and stared down at the woman under him. He felt her rolling her hips trying to get closer to him.

"Gajeel," she whined. Her eyes pleaded with him, begging him to take her, but he would prefer to tease a little more.

_Though the clothes have got to go._

Turning a finger into a claw, he sliced through her bra straps and the ties holding her panties.

"Hey!" Levy snapped. "I really lik-" He silenced her with a look.

_Holy Shit!_ Gajeel knew she looked good, but damn. Seeing her completely exposed for him was beyond anything he could have ever imagined. There was a flush over her body, her chest rose and fell in rapid pants, drawing his attention to the silver that decorated her nipples.

_Well, those definitely aren't what she was pierced with. _Instead of the simple bars that he was expecting, she had loops that had small bits of silver that dangled.

"How the hell did you manage to hide these?" he asked as he cupped her breasts.

Her blush deepened. "Well, I wore a padded bra for awhile, but after I got them changed I enchanted my clothes so they would stay hidden."

"Then they're all healed?"

Levy nodded.

"Good."

Gajeel moved down and began circling her breast with his tongue, spiralling closer and closer to the jewelry. Suddenly, he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. _Mmm, steel. _The combined flavor of Levy and the piercing had a good portion of his blood started heading to his dick.

_Oh God! _Levy felt herself arching off of the table. His tongue played with her piercing, making her happy that she took the time to hunt up some healing potion that was designed to help with piercings.

One of his hands teased her other breast, lightly pulling on her ring.

She didn't even try to contain her moan of pleasure, "Oh Gajeel. Please. More."

Levy really hated the shackles at that moment. She really wanted to touch him, but couldn't. _But I do have to admit I love the feeling of being helpless for him. _Which was a little weird since she usually hated feeling helpless, but she knew he'd stop if she wanted him to.

_If he stops, or doesn't get to the good part soon, I'm going to smack him._

Like he read her mind, Gajeel began moving down her body, leaving kisses and love bites in his wake.

"Hey! That'll leave a mark."

"Gihi, yeah it will."

He kept moving, making her twitch with excitement. Gajeel stopped just before her slit and Levy remembered her recent cosmetic choice.

"A heart? Gihi, that's pretty cute, Shrimp."

"Shu-shut up!"

He traced the outline of her pubes. A few days earlier Lucy had convinced her to get a waxing, and she said Levy just had to get it shaped.

All thoughts disappeared when she felt him blow on her. Gajeel spread her open, his shoulders between her thighs, his fingers holding her lips. He inspected her core, embarrassing her, but she wouldn't let that get to her. No, she was too busy trying to get his fingers to move just a little either way.

"Uh-uh, Shrimp," he growled, leaning closer to her. "I'm in charge here."

Then he draped her legs over his shoulders and dove in, shocking and delighting her. His hands gripped her ass, pulling her as close as he could.

Gajeel began to lap at her, avoiding her clit, and driving her crazy. He focused on her opening, slipping his tongue inside, then retreating. Levy felt herself growing wetter and wetter. Or she would have if he wasn't intent on drinking up every ounce of moisture she could put out.

"Mmmm," he all but purred. "That's it, give it to me."

Finally, he took her clit into his mouth and sucked, growling at the same time. Levy screamed as an orgasm tore through her.

"That was just the first one," he informed her as he looked into her eyes. "There will be more where that came from. Gihi, in fact, I'm gonna keep eatin' my dessert until you cum at least two more times."

Levy saw the promise in his eyes, but before she could protest, he returned to what he was doing, and she was lost to the pleasure.

_I wonder if a guy's dick can fall off if he gets too turned on. _Gajeel had never been so horny, but it was worth it. Nothing was sweeter than his Levy, and to hear her call out his name, four times, it was pure heaven.

He worked his way back up her body, stopping only to suck in one of her delicious nipples into his mouth. Gajeel kissed his way up to her mouth. Her tongue battled with his, distracting her so she never noticed him removing the binding.

He caressed her wrists, making sure she wasn't hurt in any way. Once she realized she was free, her hands buried themselves in his hair. She yanked him back, and she stared at him.

"How the hell did you manage to make me cum four times?"

He smirked, "It's pretty simple, I found this great place inside you." His hand snaked back down her body and he thrust two fingers inside her. "And if I rub it just right, like so." She gasped and arched into him. "I figured out how to make you come in just a matter of seconds." And that's just what he did.

As Levy came back to herself, she mumbled, "Five times. It's time to return the favor."

Gathering her magic, Levy called out, "Solid Script: Rope!"

The spell hit Gajeel in the chest and he flew into a pillar. The ropes wrapped around him, making it impossible to move. Just as he was about to slice through the restraints, he looked up and saw Levy walking towards him. This wasn't the Levy he knew, this Levy was pure sex and seduction, and god damn he loved it.

She sauntered over to him and shocked the hell out of him when she dropped to her knees and yanked off his boxers.

Levy lost her edge as she took in the sight before her. _Oh my…_ While he was pretty big, that wasn't what drew her gaze, no, it was the piercing that did that.

"What is it?" she heard herself ask.

"It's called a Prince Albert."

"Oh."

There were two small metal balls in his penis; one just below the head and one settled in the slit. _I wonder what it tastes like._

Deciding that the thought was a perfect idea, Levy leaned in and sucked in his head. Her tongue swirled around his head, loving how his flavor and the piercing mixed.

Gajeel jerked against his bindings, but they held strong. He glanced down at her and found her staring up at him. She shot him a wink, just before swallowing him whole, or at least trying to.

Levy managed to take in about half of it before she started gagging. She tried several more times to get further, but it just wasn't happening, so she settled for sucking on what she could and using her hand for the rest.

Gajeel was in heaven. Never, in his wildest dreams, had he ever imagined his little Shrimp doing this to him. She seemed to love playing with his piercing, and he loved it too.

She dragged her left hand up his thigh, cupping his balls, softly kneading. Gajeel couldn't hold back anymore. He sliced through the ropes, and pulled the small mage up his body. With his hands under her ass, he hoisted her up so he could seal their lips together.

"Bed. Now," he growled against her lips.

Levy struggled to catch enough breath to answer, "In the back. The guild's infirmary."

Without another word, Gajeel took off. He carried her to the room, not bothering to turn the lights on. He dropped her onto the closest mattress.

Levy couldn't contain her giggle as she bounced on the soft bed. Her laughter quickly dried as he crawled over her and hooked her legs over his arms.

She gasped as she felt him nudge her entrance.

"Are you sure?" Gajeel asked softly, his gaze never leaving hers.

Her replied was a short and simple, "Yes."

As their lips met, Gajeel slowly filled her, pausing briefly when he came to her barrier, before seating himself fully in her.

Levy let out a whimper and clawed at his back. She wasn't expecting it to hurt so much, but as Gajeel kissed her neck and played with her nipples she felt her hips begin to move.

"Are you alright, Levy?" his voice was a hoarse whisper. His eyes bored through her, looking for any indication she wanted to stop, but stopping was the last thing she wanted.

"Please," she pleaded with both her voice and eyes. "Please, Gajeel. I need you."

There was so much trust, so much faith, and dare he hope, love, swimming in her eyes, Gajeel felt his chest tightening. _God, I love her._

Slowly, making sure not to hurt her, his hips began to move. _Holy shit! She's so tight! _

Levy felt like she was going to explode, but she wasn't sure if it was from pleasure or pain. While it did hurt, Gajeel was making sure that she was getting distracted. One hand was playing with her clit, the other plucking at her nipple. She already felt good, but then, he found that spot again, and a scream tore through her, "Gajeel!"

She felt herself clenching around him, and she was sure he felt it too.

Gajeel couldn't hold back anymore. When he felt her start to pulse around him, he started to pound into her. His mouth went to her throat, his teeth prepped, and when she came again, he followed her. He didn't even try to hold his growl of release and at that moment he struck.

She felt his teeth pierce her skin, but Levy was too lost to the pleasure to care. After what seemed like an eternity, she felt him withdraw, both from her neck and her core.

Gajeel moved off of her, flipping them over so that she lay on top of him. They stayed quiet for a long time, so long that Gajeel thought she'd fallen asleep, but he still had to ask, "Hey, Shorty?"

"Hmm?"

"Truth, or truth?"

She propped herself up on him, looking into his eyes, she replied, "Truth, I guess."

"Do you love me?"

It was asked so quietly Levy almost thought she just imagined it, but she answered anyway, "Yes, I love you."

He pulled her head to his chest, "Good, cause I love ya too."

Before falling into a contented sleep, the new couple shared a thought, _I'm really glad we played that game._

I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, and I can't promise that the next one will be up any quicker, but it would help if I got at least 10 votes on the poll. Some reviews would be nice too.


End file.
